Blood Trinity
by Kylemoor
Summary: Sara White is an average high school girl. Her boyfriend, Kyle Moor, is an average high school boy. Except for the fact that he's good at pretty much everything, sometimes too good. Blend of ideas, more information inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'd have a disclaimer saying that I don't own Twilight here. However, since that story only helped inspire this story along with the Japanese Manga Hellsing and the movie Blade, I don't think I need to have a disclaimer. None of the characters from any of those things will show up in this story.

As the summary says, this is sort of a blending of different ideas: Twilight, Hellsing, and Blade to name just a few. Because of how the story is written, it more closely resembles Twilight, which is why it is here. If someone thinks it belongs somewhere else let me know, if I agree with you I may change the catagory of the story.

In the mean time, enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, I wish it would just start!" Jenna said anxiously.

Sara White silently agreed with her friend. They were in the bleachers of Drake Stadium watching the Drake Relays. The boys distance medley was about to start but unlike Jenna, Sara knew that the race would be a few minutes before it started. The runners weren't even in the starting blocks yet.

"Explain to me what we're watching again," Jasmine said. Three pairs of eyes rolled at Jasmines words.

"Ok, Jasmine," Chloe said exasperatedly, "we're at the Drake Relays: One of the biggest high school track meets in the state of Iowa. The boys medley relay is about to start. It is a relay race where not all of the runners run the same distance, hence the word medley. The first two runners, that's Kevin, your boyfriend, and Jim, Jenna's boyfriend, run 200 meters, half a lap. The third runner runs 400 meters, an entire lap around the track. My boyfriend Alex runs this leg of the race. Finally, Alex hand off the button to Kyle, Sara's boyfriend, who runs 800 meters, two whole laps, and the race is over."

"Chloe be quiet the race is about to start!" Sara exclaimed.

The runners were in the blocks and she could see the starter raise the gun. A gunshot was heard over the entire stadium.

The race was on!

"Where are they?" Jasmine asked anxiously, "We're Green Valley, in the dark green and black, that's us in lane four," Sara explained to her friend, "That means we're favored to win."

"Who's winning?"

"Jasmine it's too early in the race to tell that just yet," Jenna said, "didn't Kevin explain any of this to you before now?"

"Yes," Jasmine said timidly, "but I was a little occupied at the time"

"I'm not even going to ask what that was," Sara said with a twinge of disgust in her voice, "anyway, Kev just handed off to Jimmy. It looks like they're in second place right now."

"It's so close," Jenna said, bouncing up and down in her seat, "It always is at the beginning Jenna," Chloe stated.

The girls watched as Jimmy handed off to Alex.

"Oh, if only Alex could run a faster time," Chloe groaned, "we're already losing ground on the leaders."

"Have you learned nothing from watching Alex run?" Sara looked at Chloe, "Alex runs a much stronger second 200 meters than all the other runners. See. He's already catching back up."

It was true. Alex was only a few strides behind the second place runner. He caught the leaders just as he gave the button to Kyle.

"C'mon Running God," Sara whispered, she knew that Kyle could always win the race for the team but that didn't mean she still couldn't feel nervous. What if he tripped? What if he pulled a muscle in the middle of the second lap? It never happened though. Kyle was already pulling away from the pack.

For once the girls we're silent. Sara smiled to herself; Kyle had that effect on people when he ran: It was mesmerizing to watch him. The way he held himself, the smooth, fluid motion of his limbs, the way he seemed to just glide over the surface he was running on. He was on his second lap now. The closest runner was ten meters behind him at least; the margin would increase over the second lap.

Sure enough, Kyle pulled farther ahead and won the race by close to twenty meters. The runner who had been in second place was now in third, he burned himself trying to catch up to Kyle.

"Damn that was exciting," breathed Jasmine, "now what?"

"Well," Jenna started, "the boys are done for a little while now so we can talk."

"Yeah," Sara said, "Jasmine, is there anything you do with Kevin that doesn't involve sex?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Jasmine said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, right" Sara snorted, "I won't disagree with you when you say it's amazing, but that doesn't mean I'm interested in doing it just yet."

----------------------------------------

"Come now, Kyle! You only burned the guy by twenty meters. Is that the best you could do?"

Kyle Moor turned as he heard Kevin shout at him from a little ways away.

"I could have kicked it in harder, but…," he said, "I didn't want him to feel embarrassed."

"They probably feel embarrassed just by running against you," Kev joked.

"That felt like about one minute fifty seconds what do you think," Kyle said off hand, "shall we go ask Coach to see if I'm right?"

"We can, but you always seem to be able to guess what you just ran," Alex said in his low baritone voice. At six-foot-one and in the general area of 220 pounds, the great black runner was usually intimidating to anyone, except Kyle. Kyle was small in comparison to his teammates but the other boys could tell he could handle himself by looking at him. It wasn't difficult to see how ripped Kyle was through the thin track singlet.

The boys sifted their way through the crowd and back to the team camp. "The old man looks rather indifferent today," Jimmy said, "'course he's used to us doing this by now"

"Doing what?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"Baking a cake for him, no, what think Kev?" Kyle said.

"Run quickly?" Kev said innocently.

"You just hit it on the head there genius," said Alex, "c'mon, let's not keep him waiting." They walked down to the coach who causally turned to them.

"Well you boys just broke your own record," Coach Davis told them, "again."

"Kev, Jimmy that was the fastest you've run yet, but not quite fast enough we need to get Alex the button with just a little more lead."

"The other runners may need to run slower but we will work on that."

"Alex, the usual commentary: coming up from behind like that looks cool and it works, but…"

"Yes, Coach. I know I need to run a little faster in the first half but right now it is working just fine," Alex said in his calm voice.

"Anyway," the coach continued, "splits were 21.9, 21.6, 47.8, all very nice splits."

"What did Kyle run? C'mon, Coach don't leave us hanging like this!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Keep your shirt on Jimmy I'm getting there," Coach Davis said, "and last but certainly not the least Kyle you ran a 1:48.98 for your 800," Coach Davis calmly said, "total time was 3:21.37. That breaks last meet's record by about one second and that's a new state record too."

"Shit, man. We're doing good," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Kyle, any idea on what you're doing once you graduate," the coach asked.

"I haven't thought too much about that," Kyle replied, but he wasn't focused on his coach's words. He was looking at a figure standing in the shadow of an overhang a little ways off. It looked familiar to him, "If you'll excuse me," he walked off toward the figure.

Behind him the coach sighed.

"Boys," he said, "you have some of the greatest potential out of all the boys I've coached, especially Kyle, but…"

"But what Coach," Kevin asked, frowning.

"But from what I can tell he has no interest in continuing this after he graduates later this year."

----------------------------------------

As Kyle walked toward the figure he started to laugh to himself. "Well, well, I thought that shadow looked awfully familiar," he said.

As he neared, his older brother James looked up and saw him. "Nice race there," James said, "but do you have to run so slow?"

"You know me, James," said Kyle, "always trying not to embarrass my opponents to much."

"Yeah, but I know you and you could have burned everybody by half the straight-away easily."

"Oh, so the person who chose not to participate in all this is criticizing the person who knows what he's doing." Kyle said, "Do you realize that if you decided to do this you could have slaughtered the competition just by showing up at the event?"

"Kyle, you know that this thing would have been wasted on me," James said patiently. "But enough about track, how are things going for you? You haven't been in as close of contact as you used to in the past few months."

Kyle sighed, "It's Sara. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this after this year."

"Hey, you've got time left to deal with that," James said sympathetically, "in the mean time," he said changing subjects, "what else does Green Valley have running?"

"We have the 4x100 meter relay coming up. I'm not sure when that will be but you might be interested in watching that. It's a race that you might have enjoyed running. Kev and Jimmy are the second and anchor runners on it so we should do well."

"How well do you think, Kyle?" James asked absently.

"Let's see…Kev and Jimmy aren't the fastest hundred runners out there, and they're our fastest, so I think we'll probably get third in that."

"Either of those two in an individual event?"

"Kevin is in the open two hundred meters and should do well in that. Oh yeah, Alex is in the open 400 as well, like Kev he should also do well. Once again I don't know what times those will be run at so check a schedule if you want to stick around for a while."

"We'll see," James said as he turned to go, "remember to keep in touch more often little brother, I don't feel like coming all the way down here just to find out what's on your mind every time you have a lapse in communication."

"I'll try," Kyle responded also turning to return to the team camp, "I have to get back to my team now so I'll talk to you later."

"Likewise," said the retreating back of his brother.

---------------------------------------

"Hey," breathed Sara as Kyle walked up to her in the stands.

"Hey to you," responded her boyfriend as he bent down to kiss her. Sara returned the kiss fervently. She loved kissing Kyle. Scratch that: she was half in love _with_ Kyle. Kyle was, as usual, the one who broke the kiss; Sara couldn't get enough of the kiss and so would always be light headed whenever she broke the kiss because she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

As Sara looked at Kyle she couldn't help but giggle slightly, "You don't look tired at all. You should at least look winded; Jimmy just told me that you ran a sub one-fifty for your 800."

"I recover quickly," was his response.

"No, you don't recover quickly," Sara snorted, "you just don't get tired. I've been to enough of your track meets to know that. You run three 800's per meet: all within two seconds of each other, one of which is right after one of the others, and you _still_ aren't tired."

"I guess high school track just isn't very challenging for me," Kyle shrugged, "but you should see me when I go to bed at night. I fall asleep almost the instant I hit the bed and sometimes it takes something just short of an earthquake to wake me."

"Speaking of high school track not being enough of a challenge for you," Sara started to say, "do you still plan to go and work at your brothers company after high school or have you decided to go to college and run?"

Kyle sighed. "Yes, I'm still planning to go and work for my brother. Since he knows what I can do I shouldn't have a difficult time getting a job. All I need to do is fill out the job application and have some good references."

Sara bit back her tears. She didn't know if James Moor had gone to college but she doubted it. She also doubted that Kyle's twin sister, Ann, would be going on to college as well. Everyone in the Moor family just seemed to go and work for the family business. Though that wasn't all bad since the business was one of the largest research and development companies in the nation.

"How about you, Sara," Kyle asked, "are you planning to go on to college right after high school?"

"My dad doesn't have enough money to pay for college right away," Sara said sadly, "our current plan is to have me work for a year and then go to community college."

"James could lend you some financial aid you know," Kyle stated, "but that's all up to you."

"Thanks for the offer," Sara smiled, "I'll keep it in mind." "Hey, why are we trying to depress each other right now?" asked Kyle, "come here."

He opened his arms to Sara and she moved into him. Smiling, she closed her eyes in contentment. Even though she didn't know where the future was going to take Kyle and her she was happy to rest in Kyle's strong arms for the moment at hand.

* * *

_So how did the first chapter go?_

_This is an ongoing project for me, I have several chapters done right now, I'm not done and I have no idea when I might finish the entire thing. I am putting it on fanfiction so that I can get other opinions of it as I work on it._

_So, that being said, please review. Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All right class," the teacher droned on, "yesterday we ended our discussion talking about trigonometry. We shall continue on this subject today…"

Sara sighed deeply to herself. She didn't really understand the concept her Calculus teacher had talked about on Friday then and she knew she wouldn't now. All this business with "signs" "cosigns", and "tangents" were completely beyond her level of understanding. It didn't help that the teacher couldn't explain the topic in a way that ordinary people could understand it either.

'I'll just have to get Kyle to explain it to me later,' Sara thought. Her thoughts continued to follow the subject of her boyfriend. They had meet at a sports get together over the summer before their junior year. All the high school teams would get together during the summer to hang out, there would usually be at least a few people that disappeared to have sex, which she never understood why people needed to have sex at with people that they may eventually hate and never see again. There would occasionally be alcohol served, usually when an older sibling was home to get it for someone, but since most everyone was very serious about their sports nobody really drank all that much.

She had come to this one only because she didn't have anything better to do. She didn't feel comfortable at these parties, but she was glad she had gone to that one. Kyle had been new to the town, having moved there to finish high school after his parents had died in a car accident a few years ago, and one of the cross country runners had invited him. He had said that he just didn't feel comfortable in that town anymore. Apparently both his brother and twin sister felt the same way, as his brother had moved the family business headquarters to a completely different state, and his sister, whose name was Ann, had gone to a different high school in a southern state. She liked warm weather, he said.

Things had escalated from that point on. They started dating by the start of the school year. Both being on sports teams, her on the swim team and him in cross country, they had limited time to see each other every day, but since he lived in an apartment, paid for by his brother, by himself and didn't have curfews they would spend time doing homework or watching TV at his place until she had to go home and he would drive her there.

Over the first year, she had met his older brother, James, and sister. James was a bit taller than Kyle, a bit more muscular and, if it were possible, even smarter. He was even able to fix her computer, though improved was actually a better way of describing it. It was ten times as fast now and had three times the disk space. Ann was unique in her own way. She could make just about anyone laugh with her witty sarcastic comments that seemed so innocent and angelic, but the way she said them you just knew she was far from angelic.

Sara shifted her weight in her seat. The teacher was still going on about impossible concepts. She knew she might be able to understand them if she tried to pay attention. But as she had her own personal tutor to explain them to her later, and when she did try to pay attention she could never make any sense of what was being said she continued her wandering thoughts.

Her relationship with Kyle was steady. Both of them enjoyed each other's company. She _loved_ kissing Kyle. She was actually starting to think that she might be in love with Kyle. The thought scared her, somehow. She was seventeen and he wasn't much older than her. They weren't ready for that kind of relationship. Were they?

All of her friends would ask her if she ever went "all the way" with Kyle. She knew that all of them, or at least most of them, had had sex with one of their boyfriends. However, those relationships would only last a few weeks after "going all the way" and her friends would come to a Girl Time party, as she would call them, and cry for a few hours. Usually by the end of the night, her friends would be over the boy be laughing their butts off with the rest of the girls.

Kyle and Sara had never had sex with each other. They by all means had not been the couple that had been going out the longest. She had only been dating Kyle for a little over a year, Alex and Chloe had been dating since the seventh grade. Both relationships were known to be very stable and were considered to be likely to last past high school. Sara wasn't sure if Alex and Chloe had "done it" yet either but she didn't think she would be surprised if they had or hadn't.

The bell signaling the end of class abruptly brought her from her thoughts. Had it been an entire class period already? Hurriedly, she packed her folder and math book away in her backpack. Chloe, Jenna, Jasmine, and she were planning to go shopping at Jordan Creek Town Center **(AN: big mall in Des Moines, Iowa)** after school and she didn't want to be the one making everyone wait.

"There you are," Jenna said, "now that Sara is here we can head out."

She got into the driver's seat of her car and the rest of the girls piled into their respective seats. After the first few trips, the girls started sitting in the same seats just because it was comfortable that way. Jenna would drive while Chloe sat shotgun, Sara and Jasmine would take the back.

"I need to be at Kyle's by seven, girls," Sara pointed out, "that gives Kyle enough time to clean up after Track practice, and we'll still get several hours of shopping in."

"Relax, Sara," Chloe said, "all our boyfriends are in Track. We all know when practice is over and most of us will probably be meeting up with our boyfriends shortly after our activities are over."

"What stores are we hitting today," asked Jenna turning out of the school parking lot and heading toward the highway.

"Let's wait to discuss that until we're closer shall we," Jasmine said with a grin on her face.

'Great,' thought Sara, 'here it comes.'

"Have you and Kyle "done the dirty deed" yet? C'mon Sara you two have been dating for over a year. You should have done it by now, at least."

Sara closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "No Jasmine. We haven't had sex yet. And we probably won't for a good while yet," she said exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on Sara!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Where's the fun and excitement in your life? You have to at least…"

"Jasmine that's enough for now!" Chloe said vehemently. "Sometimes we wonder how we put up with you. Not all of us date to have sex, or whatever it is that you get your motivation from."

"As I said before," Jenna said turning onto the highway, "what stores are we wanting to hit….?"

---------------------------------

Sara walk up to Kyle's apartment door at about 7:15.

'I hope he doesn't mind that I'm a bit late," she thought, 'normally I'm a bit more on time.' She had hardly stepped up to the door when Kyle opened it.

"I saw you get dropped off and came to let you in," he explained as Sara started to ask how he knew she was at the door. He led her through his apartment to the table that they usually did homework at.

"So, what are we working on today?" Kyle asked casually.

"Calculus," groaned Sara, "my teacher has been going on about something called trigonometry or some word like that for two days and I haven't the foggiest clue what's going on."

"Well, were you taking notes," Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

Sara blushed, "No, not really. I figured you would be able to explain it to me in half the time in better words so I didn't bother"

"A good strategy for now, but there's good chance I won't be able to help you very well when you go to college," Kyle stated, "but let's worry about that later. Where's your book? I'll explain it the best I can."

------------------------------------

'How is it that everything seems so easy for him?' Sara thought as she work her way through her Calc assignment. Kyle had explained everything to her in simple terms and she felt as if she had a pretty good grasp of what the topic was. Kyle was now typing furiously away at an essay that he needed to finish for tomorrow. Naturally he had put it off until the last possible moment and was now scrambling to get it done. But Sara knew that he would easily receive the best grade in the class. He would put it off because if he didn't, he would get bored at not being challenged and he wasn't a fun person to be around when he was bored. However, he easily kept himself amused. When he wasn't finishing last minute assignments he was running, playing video games, she thought that he might even have a musical instrument to play on but she had never seen one. She had heard some string music coming from a back room in the apartment one time when she came over earlier than he was expecting her but it stopped shortly after her arrival.

To top everything out, Kyle had a four point GPA and breezed through the ACT to get a 36.

'And to think that he plans to go straight into his brothers business once he graduates without going to college,' Sara thought, 'that place would be wasted on him even if he got one of the top jobs there.'

But he was quite adamant on going there once he was done with high school and she could do nothing to sway him otherwise. 'Maybe it's for the best,' she thought, 'he wouldn't be far away from me off at a school with tons of girls drooling over him.'

"You done?" Kyle's voice broke her out of her reverie, "here let me check that for you." He picked up the paper and scanned over it quickly.

"Looks good. You're a quick study," he complimented her. "If you're hungry we can go get something to eat, it's around 10:30 right now." Sara stared at the clock for a moment.

'Why is it that whenever I'm with Kyle time just seems to fly by,' she wondered. But she was hungry and the next thing she knew she was in the passenger seat of his car heading to McDonalds.

"Since its late let's just go through the drive through," Sara said.

"Fine by me," stated Kyle. After ordering their food, a Big Mac for Sara and a large milkshake for Kyle, the couple settled in the park not too far from the restaurant. They ate in comfortable silence, Sara enjoying her first bite of food since leaving the mall several hours before hand and Kyle content to be relaxed and not worried.

"I noticed that you kept taking glances in my general direction earlier," Kyle comment.

"What?" Sara coughed, she had been in the middle of swallowing when Kyle spoke up and his statement startled her.

"I just said that I saw you looking up at me every now and then while doing homework," Kyle calmly stated, 'why is he able to be so relaxed all the time?' Sara thought to herself, "care to tell me why?" Kyle asked.

'Great,' thought Sara, 'how do I say this?'

"Well, I noticed that everything you do you seem to accomplish with relative ease, you do everything at the last minute, but you also have loads of other stuff that you do to occupy your time, and even though you're easily the smartest person in the school you don't seem to be…"

"If you're starting into the delicate subject of my future plans, yes I still plan to work for my brother," sighed Kyle, "but as for your other thoughts, yes, high school hasn't been very challenging for me and in order to keep me entertained I have to put myself on a fairly cluttered and random schedule."

"All of that is of course outside of the realm of our relationship," he added, "when we spend time together it's actually quite refreshing to not actually have to do something other than sit and share company to occupy my time. I find I can actually completely relax around you."

"That's relieving," joked Sara, "it's good to know that I can keep you entertained by sitting next to you. But why is it that you have to keep yourself doing something?"

"I think it's because if I stop being active my thoughts stray back to my parents and I get too stressed out to function well until I calm down again," Kyle admitted, "elementary psychology I'm very good at, you saw my near perfect score in that class, but the deep psychology is not something I've delved into just yet."

'Interesting, I know he's good at hiding things as he always tells me when he manages to pull a good prank on someone that takes weeks of setting up and he's usually interacting with the person constantly so you would think that they would pick up on it but they don't,' thought Sara. 'But he doesn't strike me as the type of person that would get all worked up like that after his parent's death. As bad as that may sound I know he would definitely get emotional over it but if he could hide that from other people knowing him he could hide it from himself.' She decided not to press him further on the issue though it was getting late and she needed to get home for the night.

Kyle seemed to be thinking the same thoughts. "Whoa! Look at that. 11:28 already, I'd better get you home so I don't have to face the wrath of your father."

"Kyle you know that dad likes you," Sara teased, "he might go as far as comment on the time but he wouldn't do anything overprotective or anything like that."

"Yeah, and that kinda weirds me out a bit," Kyle said as he started the car back up again, "since he's a single parent with an only child I would think that he would be the exact opposite of what he is."

"He just knows that he can't protect me forever and wants me to enjoy myself," Sara informed him, "I bet he would probably take me telling him that I had unprotected sex with you numerous times and have become pregnant with a simple 'well, the child will be you're responsibility, when's it due?'"

It was now Kyle's turn to choke on his food. "That's seriously all he would do," he asked incredulously.

"Well he would know that I was joking, it's not like either of us have shown interest in having sex with each other yet," Sara snickered, 'That was interesting,' she thought, 'he choked on his drink, but the car barely shifted on the road. Why is it that even when he's taken by surprise (which is rare in itself) that it still barely fazes him?'

Her thoughts were cut short as Kyle pulled up to her house. As usual Kyle had driven much faster than the speed limit but Sara never felt worried when Kyle drove. He was easily a better driver than any other person on the road.

"So I guess this is it until tomorrow then, eh?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sara sighed lamentably, "Do I get a good night kiss though?"

She leaned in toward Kyle and closed her eyes; she didn't need to watch him come in closer she knew he would kiss her. She didn't have to wait long. Kyle's lips touched hers with his usual gentleness and passion. His hands carefully, as if he were afraid of breaking her, grasped either side of her face and gently pulled her closer to him. Sara couldn't take it much longer, she needed him to be more aggressive with her. Not to the point of sex, she didn't think she was ready for that just yet, but all of this gentleness _was_ slowly getting to be a little old.

She decided to go for it. Leaning across the car, she wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and pulled the two of them together. Kyle stiffened up a bit at this unexpected action causing Sara to smile into their kiss. What she was about to do next would really make him freak out. She opened her mouth and glided her tongue over his lips.

For a moment, Kyle didn't really move. Sara felt smug. This was one of the rare moments where Kyle was taken by surprise. She had tried several tactics in the past to surprise Kyle, a few of them worked but none of them had surprised him as much as this action had.

Then Kyle did something that she didn't expect _him_ to do though she had hoped to God that he would do it: he relaxed into her and opened his mouth to her and their tongues met. Sara could hardly believe that this was actually happening, his tongue tasted so good. She wondered what the inside of his mouth tasted like but Kyle _finally_ had become more aggressive and was keeping her tongue out of mouth and in his control quite easily.

Deciding that his reaction to this was an achievement in itself she put aside her desire to taste his mouth and melted into Kyle. She was beginning to feel dizzy and in anticipation for Kyle to break off the kiss kissed him more fiercely. She was going to milk this for all it was worth.

The next thing she knew she was lying in her yard, her head in Kyle's lap, and him looking down at her with a grin plastered on his face.

"How did we get out here," she asked breathlessly.

"Well, you decided that our usual kisses weren't enough and we went into a "full make-out session" of sorts and then you fainted," Kyle laughed, "I must say, I wasn't expecting that from you tonight. But you're in the part of society that doesn't seem to conform to the expected stereotypical behaviors laid out for people to act out so I can't predict what you're going to do."

"Is that why you never seem to be surprised at anything," Sara asked grinning back up at him.

"Actually, you surprise me all the time," Kyle explained, "I'm just usually a bit better at hiding it. But for the most part yes I can predict how people may act by what the material is in those 'girl' magazines, what's being presented by the media, or how they have acted in the past."

"I really surprise you that much?" Sara was surprised at his statement.

"Oh, yeah," Kyle laughed, "you usually surprise me at least once a week or so sometimes more. Usually it's with smaller things so it isn't hard to mask my reaction. However, when you intentionally try to surprise me is when I really get a laugh. Some of the things you've done have been priceless, I have a hard time hiding my reactions at those times but my motivation is that if I hide my surprise you will continue to try and freak me out."

"What!?" exclaimed Sara, her eyes wide as she sat up to face Kyle, "how long has this been going on?"

"Pretty much since the day we met." Kyle's grin was more sheepish now.

"So you've been toying with my mind for almost two years!" Sara was surprised that she was finding this situation to be more funny than annoying, "this calls for a little revenge!"

She launched herself at Kyle tackling him to the ground, tickling him. She knew where he was ticklish, as did he know where she was, and it wasn't long before a wrestling match occurred on her front lawn. It ended with Kyle pinning her down, both of them laughing hard enough to make their sides hurt.

"As much as I hate to say this it is getting rather late," Kyle sighed as he rolled off her and helped her up.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow for the rematch," Sara giggled.

"I'd better get going," Kyle kissed her good bye and started heading for his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," called Sara who was still grinning like an idiot. She hadn't had this much fun with Kyle in a few weeks and was happy that she was able to play with him today.

Kyle drove off as Sara stepped into her house.

"I see that the brute kept you late tonight," her father called from his chair.

"Yes, the brute kept me a little late tonight Dad," Sara smiled.

Her dad smiled back at her, only his smile had a small sadness to it. "I've told you many times but I think I'll say it again: you two remind me so much of when I met your mother."

"I know Dad," Sara said, a twinge of sadness entering her voice as well, "I miss her too."

"I'm sure she would be pleased with your choice Sara," her father stated, "he's a good man."

Sara looked at her father for a moment. He rarely referred to teenage boys as men, and if he did it meant he had a high respect for them. In that moment, she almost forgot her frustration with Kyle's choice for his future. Almost, but not entirely.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter two, any thoughts?_

_Let me know, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

There is a fair amount of references to sex in this story. Because of this, do you, the readers, think that it should be rated "M" instead of "T" or is the current rating appropriate?

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 3**

"Kyle! Help us! Your sister is killing us!" Jimmy yelled from the coach facing Kyle's TV.

He, Kevin, Luke (one of Kyle's Cross Country teammates), and Kyle's sister Ann were playing Halo on his Xbox 360, and Ann was winning the free-for-all by a margin of about fifteen kills.

"Sorry, Jimmy," Kyle lamented, "she can beat me too. James and I gave up trying a few years ago. That's why we call her 'G.G.'"

"What's that stand for?" asked Luke, who just got killed, again, by Ann.

"Gaming Goddess," Kyle said casually.

"Well, you two could beat me at sports so I had to find something that I could beat you at," grinned Ann. She was short, just over five feet tall, with long brownish hair. Like Kyle she was looked quite athletic.

"Yeah, but did you have to become the best player in the world at-every-game-in-the-world?" Kyle drew out the last few words of his statement for dramatic effect.

"Yeeeeeessssssss," if it were possible, Ann's grin grew even wider.

Sara stood in the doorway of Kyle's kitchen area with a glass of punch in her hand. Everyone was at Kyle's apartment for his graduation party. Ann had been able to come down from work, for a short period of time. She apparently graduated early from her school, which was in a southern, warmer state, and was already working for James. She was leaving as soon as the party was over as it was several hours back up to where-ever it was in Minnesota that the family organization was located. Sara was enjoying watching the boys try to beat her. They had already tried several other first person shooter games, a few sports games, and had played a few card games as well in their various attempts. Ann had casually sat on the couch for all the games the boys threw at her and easily beat them at every one of them.

Sara reminisced back to the graduation ceremony a few days ago. Kyle hadn't been the only valedictorian, there were a few others who made it through school with a four point, but out of all of them everyone knew Kyle was the "smartest". Kyle didn't like speaking in front of large groups people so hadn't entered a speech to be eligible for the student speaker. Sara figured that he would have written just as good a speech as the person who did.

To everyone else in the crowd, Kyle was just another student graduating from High School. But to Sara, it was different. After being around Kyle for Sara noticed things about him. For one thing he didn't look all that different after two years of knowing him. He was also much more graceful than any other person she knew. The other thing that made him different from other people, besides everything being so easy, was that he was very strong for his size. He was a distance runner, a person who normally doesn't lift that much weight, and he could go and lift weights with the football players and sometimes give them a run for their money on a few lifts. In a normal setting, distance runners who could do that weren't very good distance runner, however, Kyle was the state champion in cross country and in the 800 meter run in track. In short, Kyle was a freak of nature.

But Sara still loved him. She had come to this conclusion a few days before graduation. That was the easiest way to describe her feelings toward Kyle. He was easily the sweetest boy she had ever met.

Kyle walked over to her, "Hey, there beautiful," he grinned, "enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I am," she hugged him, snuggling into his chest.

'Odd,' she thought, 'is it me or is he more muscular today than usual.' She looked up at Kyle and started to open her mouth.

"If you're going to ask me about my future plans, which I know you are so don't try to deny it, please don't," Kyle said in a low voice, "I would rather not talk about it right now."

Sara quickly shut her mouth. She had been planning on another little argument with Kyle about that subject, but he looked like he would rather go running stark naked through the park than talk about it at that moment.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just think that you could do more with your life than that."

Kyle smiled grimly, "If only I could," Sara thought she heard him whisper. What was that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't Kyle be able to do other things? 'I thought I had him figured out at one point, and now I don't know,' she thought to herself.

Though these thoughts did not last long, she couldn't help but grin into Kyle's chest when she heard his sister as in an innocent sounding voice ask "Who's next?" Her statement was followed by a series of groans and sounds of the acceptance of defeat.

--------------------------------------

"So you can't come with us?" Sara asked Kyle over the phone. It was later that evening and she was going shopping with her friends again. Their boyfriends were coming too, but as they wanted go to some different store that the girls didn't want to go to and so were taking a different car and meeting up with the girls after a while.

"No, sorry I can't," Kyle said apologetically, "I need some time to work some things out in my mind. And as I'm going to be heading up to start work with James relatively soon I want to do it before I go."

"I understand," Sara said sadly. She had been hoping he would come; there was an outfit that she wanted his opinion on. Sure she could get the opinion of Chloe or Jenna on it, but she didn't have the same fashion interests as the other girls she didn't think that their opinion would be as good as Kyle's.

"I guess we'll talk later then," she said, "Yeah, bye," Kyle said.

"Bye," responded Sara.

"So I take it he's not able to come," Jasmine asked as Sara closed her phone.

"Yeah," was all Sara could say.

"Why can't he come?" Chloe looked at Sara.

"He said he needed some time to think."

"Do you think he's, you know, distancing himself from you 'cause you didn't…" Jenna didn't manage to get her entire question out.

"No! He wouldn't do something like that!" Sara stared at Jasmine wide eyed. Out of all her friends Jasmine was the least expected person to say something like that.

"What do you mean, Jasmine?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"Jenna's implying that he's thinking about leaving you because you two haven't had sex yet," Jasmine explained, "I'm saying he wouldn't do that because he loves you."

The three other girls in the car looked at Jasmine like she had just confessed to them that she was a lesbian and had a crush on all three of them.

"I mean, if you could see the way he looks at you you'd understand," Jasmine continued, "I can't describe it, but just looking at the way he looks at you I know he does."

"Since when did you become an expert on Love, Jasmine?" Chloe asked, "I mean you…"

"Yes, I know I tend to be a slut," Jasmine said, "and I know the first time I did it the son of a bitch dumped me for an even bigger slut within a week. But the reason I can say this is because I know the look of the guy that's just going out with you because you have the potential of being a 'good fuck'. After going out with a few of those guys I figured out what that look was and tried to avoid those people. Kevin is the first person to look at me like I wasn't an 'easy' person."

Jasmine looked like she was close to crying.

"I had no idea," breathed Sara, "I'm sorry I said a those things to you now."

"What things?" asked Jasmine.

"You know," Sara started uncomfortably, "the thing all you think about is sex."

"It's almost true," Jasmine said, "believe me after you do it once you just keep wanting to do it. Kev was in Kyle's psychology class as you know and did a lot of work with Kyle so he's pretty good at it. He also took a college level psych class; he wants to be a psychiatrist. He thinks that I might be a sex addict. Not that he complains too much, but he does try to keep the amount of sex we have to a minimum."

"So what do you think Kyle is doing?" Jenna asked.

"I would say he's unsure what to do as he's leaving to go to work and Sara is staying here until she goes to college," Jasmine started, "he also may feel unsure that he's doing the right thing because Sara's been on his case about his plans."

"I guess you do do other things besides sex when you're with Kevin," said Sara, however she was thinking of other things. Had she really been putting that much strain on Kyle by confronting him on his future plans? And what did he mean when he said that he wished he could do something more than work for James?

-----------------------------------------

'How did I get myself into this mess,' Kyle thought as he sat on his couch staring at the wall. He had been thinking about the relationship he had with Sara for a good hour by now and was still not getting anywhere on his decision for what to do.

Kyle thought back on his past relationships, the last one he had was several years ago at the last high school he went to. But unlike Sara she hadn't been anything more than some attempt to feel normal. It had worked for a while, but she had been in the relationship because she wanted to have sex with him, which was far from the top of his list of priorities, and had broken up with him after about a month-and-a-half. If Kyle's memory served him correctly she was now living in Vegas working as a show girl. It was a job that suited her. She had always liked to flaunt her body around.

Kyle sat back and stared at the ceiling. There were two situations where he felt completely relaxed: when he was with Sara, he was beginning to think that the feelings he felt toward the girl were similar to love, and when he was by himself and allowed to truly be himself. Kyle enjoyed high school not because he enjoyed learning, he had learned everything that was taught several times over, but because it challenged him to try and be normal. However, Sara made him feel normal by just being with him.

What Sara had said about him being able to so much more with his life was true. Kyle probably could apply to any major organization in a science field, any newspaper or magazine, and get a decent job, either as a researcher or a journalist. With his athletic ability he could go professional and make a living off that. He could even go professional as a musician, he played multiple instruments and he was very good at all of them. His favorite was the Viola, it had enough range that it could play a bright happy tune and go and play a slow, solemn tune without skipping a beat. Those songs tended to fit Kyle's mood most days.

It was becoming increasingly more difficult for Kyle to not tell Sara the complete truth these days. However, when it came to telling the person who could be the love of your life that you're a freak of nature things began to get difficult to explain without completely freaking the person out. Kyle lied to Sara about several things. One was that he needed things to occupy his time to keep his mind of the death of his parents. His parents had died longer ago than people were lead to believe, and Kyle had gotten over their deaths because he knew that their deaths were inevitable. Besides, his parents hadn't seen him and his siblings for a number of years by the time they passed away. The real reason to keep him busy was because he had a lot of time on his hands and after a while of having nothing to do you went insane. Kyle was much older than he looked and he didn't need to sleep that much either.

Kyle knew that Sara was beginning to speculate things about him. She had on numerous occasions pointed out how easy everything was for him. Along with that she was picking up on the fact that he could lift as much weight as some of the football players who were over fifty pounds heavier than him, and that his running style was far more graceful than any other runner that was up against him.

'I wonder just how much she sees,' Kyle thought to himself, 'and how close she is if she's working out what I am.'

Kyle got up and started pacing around his apartment.

"C'mon Moor, you have two decisions," he said to himself, "you can tell her in which you need to deal with the consequences of how she reacts to that. She's either going take it well enough to not freak out completely or she's going to run off in terror. You can also just cut off relations with her and deal with the fact that you might have broken her heart and most defiantly broke yours."

He chuckled, talking to himself had been a habit he'd had for so long he didn't remember if he had it before or after the initiation of his condition.

Kyle let out a long sigh and made up his mind. There was a chance that Sara would be coming over after she went shopping, her dad was out of town on a business trip and she'd either be staying the night at one of the girls' houses or his apartment. If she came here, he'd come clean with here tonight. If she didn't he'd look for another opportunity to let her know.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. Kyle stiffened immediately at the noise. His phone was programmed to vibrate when an incoming call came, except for if it was his brother calling with something especially important. Since he was in high school right now James was only supposed to call if it was of absolute importance or if there was a problem in Kyle's area. Since James could easily handle anything Kyle could handle that meant that this call meant that something was up in the area. And since Sara was out with her friends Kyle was suddenly on edge.

He picked up the phone and opened it.

"I'm here," he said.

"We have a situation," said the deep voice on the other end.

"First off why are we using the fake voice, the only people that could possibly track this call work for us, and the only reason why we started using it was as a joke after watching 'True Lies'. Second, what's going on that needs my special attention?"

--------------------------

"Ok girls," Jenna said as she hung up her phone from talking with Jimmy, "the guys are almost done at the sports store so they'll be joining us in a bit."

The girls were leaving the dress shop that they were at and now moving on to bookstores.

"Which one are we heading to first?" Sara asked she loved books especially the ones set in the past. She loved historical fiction.

"Well, there's one not too far from here…" Chloe started when Jenna interrupted her.

"Girls I think we have some followers," she said, "where's the car?"

"Another two blocks," Sara responded, 'this is great,' she thought, 'I hope they aren't really following us.'

Suddenly a few more men came out of nowhere, and were walking straight for them.

"They just cut us off," Jasmine squeaked, "There's an alley behind us," Chloe said, "any chance we can hide from them in there long enough to get help?"

"There are probably more of them in the alley," groaned Sara who had already called Kyle. 'C'mon Kyle pick up, pick up, pick up, please!' she thought frantically as the phone rang.

"Hello," Kyle's voice came over the phone.

"Kyle, we're being herded into an alley by some large men," Sara said rapidly, "What! Where are you? How many of them are there?" Kyle's voice sounded frantic.

"About nine guys are herding us into the alley way between the jewelry store and the music store at the strip mall on 56th street," Sara said knowing Kyle would know where they were she had gone with Kyle to that strip mall more than a few times in the past.

"Can you see if there are more in the alley?" Kyle sounded…mad? 'Why is that?' Sara wondered, 'shouldn't he sound more frightened. Wait! Why am I focusing on Kyle?!'

"There seem to be four more in the alley," she counted, "please get help!"

"Nobody can help you, doll," laughed one of the men, "the police can't do shit to stop us."

The rest of the men laughed at what the first man said.

"Hey, how do we want to do it boys," yelled one of the men, Sara presumed he was the leader of the group, "do we want to fuck'em first, just eat'em, or make'em our whore's for eternity!"

"I don't know, but I do want this one!" one of the bigger men grabbed Jasmine who screamed at the top of her longs and kneed the guy in the groin as hard as she could.

The man laughed, "Oh fuck yeah! I definitely want this one!" he said.

Sara just stared at him. He had been kneed in the balls, hard, and just laughed it off. He laughed it off!

'And what did the other one mean by "whore's for eternity"?' she wondered, 'what are these guys?'

"Hey! This one's one her phone with somebody!" one of the men close to her yelled. He grabbed her roughly and through her to the ground. She looked up just in time to see him crush her phone in his hand.

'Oh, my God! I never hung up from talking with Kyle!' she thought.

She was then pulled to her feet and held by one of the men. Looking around she saw Jenna, Chloe, and Jasmine in similar predicaments. Jasmine looked scared out of her mind and the man holding her seemed to be enjoying her fear.

"Well, we seem to have some feisty girls here," the ringleader started, "that one kneed you in the groin," he pointed to Jasmine and the man holding her still, "this one called someone, I believe it was her boyfriend, why not the police I wonder," he was looking at Sara now, "and the other two put up a decent fight to. Tell me did one of them throw a rock at one of us?"

"Yeah, hit me square in the forehead," laughed one of the men not holding the girls, "girl had a good arm too. It almost hurt."

"Really? Well, this makes things difficult when deciding who goes first then doesn't it?" the ringleader began, "let's see…. Hmmm, who to go first? What! Hello, what do we have here: A man walking toward us? You," he said pointing to one of the men, "go deal with him."

"Sure thing boss," the man said with a gleeful look in his eye.

Sara turned her head to see what was going on. There was a dark figure walking toward the group. As the figure passed through an area with some light shining into the alley she noticed that the figure was dressed all in black, wearing a long trench coat and a mask that completely covered his face, with no eyeholes. The figure stopped as the man from the group of assailants walked up to him.

"Hey, man what's with the mask? You gotta scar or something? What are you doing here anyway? You got a death wish or something?" the man asked the newcomer. "What, not going to say anything? Well I can deal with that."

The man swung a punch at the newcomers head. The figure raised his hand and caught the punch mid-flight. The attacker looked shocked for a moment, but only a moment for the figure gripped his attackers arm with both hands, swung him around and slammed him into a nearby wall. Sara gasped as the wall cracked at the impact, but the figure wasn't done. Continuing his spin, the newcomer spun around in a circle and slammed his own fist into his would-be attackers head, crushing it. The body slowly smoldered to ash as it slipped to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed the man holding Jasmine.

"Everyone takes him," the ringleader sounded extremely serious at that moment, "I'll watch the girls, you boys just concern yourselves with killing this son of a bitch."

"What, boss," one the man holding Chloe asked, though he did do as he was told and put Chloe down, "you think we can't take one guy easily? Why so serious all of a sudden?"

"I'm serious because this mother fucker just killed Jake," the ringleader said, "This bastard is one of us."

"Oh," was all the other man could say.

The remaining eleven assailants all moved in on the figure, but instead of going right into full out assault they hung back, circling their potential victim. The figure stood still in the center of its' circling foes, it looked to Sara that it he (she could see the figures' body as he was wearing a skin tight muscle shirt and this guy did not have a meager body) was sizing up his competition. Then hell broke loose.

The figure shot out at what appeared to be the attacker farthest from him. However, his actions were so quick and unexpected that his tactic worked. His hand worked like a spear, impaling its victim through the chest. The figure than shifted his momentum and kicked the head of the closest attacker.

The figures movements were almost too fast for Sara to follow. After kicking his enemy, the figure leapt into the air over the heads of his adversaries, grabbing a railing which ripped off the fire escape like it was paper. Without landing, the figure threw the railing through the head of another foe. While landing, the figure rammed his hand through the chest wall of another enemy and ripped out his heart.

Sara could hardly believe her eyes. Their apparent savior had killed three of his eleven attackers in hardly ten seconds.

Their saviors' motions became a blur; with a few quick spins and thrusts four more of his enemies were down, smoldering as they died. He then jumped up and kicked another foe with both feet sending the attacker into one of its own allies. Leaping up, the figure thrust his hand through the head of another enemy. Grabbing the other attacker who wasn't struggling to get back up, he smashed its body into the fire escapes stairs with enough force to bend the metal stairs and shred the attacker.

The ringleader had watched enough, it appeared, for he grabbed Sara and bolted at that moment. Sara had enough time to see her would be savior impale the last man from the group of assailants before looking up directly at her being carried off. To Sara it seemed like the next few seconds, as the figure rose from the smoldering bodies of his last two victims and began to run after her and her kidnapper, happened in slow motion. But Sara could tell that both men were moving faster than any _human_ could possibly run.

* * *

_Chapter three is now over._

_Please review, it helps me process what I'm doing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Sara's captor roughly threw her into the back of a beat up Hummer and jumped into the drivers' seat. The car's engine roared to life and she was thrown about as the man wildly whipped around and accelerated away. Sara managed to sit up and look out the back window, trying to see the man who had come to her rescue. To her astonishment, the figure was keeping up with the car as it sped away from the scene. To an extent, it even seemed like he was gaining on the car.

Her captor seemed to notice this and Sara was jolted by another surge of the car as he accelerated again. Sara kept looking for her would-be savior as the car sped away; she was too scared to do anything else. After the second acceleration, the figure and the car seemed to be moving at the same speed. Tentatively, Sara peeked over the shoulder of her kidnapper to peer at the speedometer. It read approximately 50 miles an hour. Sara blinked. 'The man chasing after this car is moving at the same speed as the car and we're moving twice as fast as a person can run,' thought Sara though she quickly realized that nothing any of the men who had tried to assault her and her friends and the shadowy figure who had come to their rescue seemed human.

The former ringleader of the group cursed as he swerved around a tight corner throwing Sara into the side of the car. She groaned and held her head, looking up to see out the window searching for her savior. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that the car was beginning to pull away from him. Hurtling around a few more turns, they car lost the figure completely. She heard her kidnapper breathe a sigh of relief and her heart crumbled. She was lost. She had been kidnapped by a man who was infinitely stronger than she was and who probably didn't feel pain, judging from what the reactions of his followers were when her friends tried defending themselves. And her only hope to be saved was gone now.

"What are you going to do to me?" she managed to whisper.

"You'll be useful for a few years," the man said, "I'll use you as a whore for a while. Though I wouldn't worry too much about being that for long, I'll get bored of you soon enough and your blood will make a good snack then."

He grinned at his last statement. Sara shrank away from the man.

'What does he mean by that?' she thought, 'vampires don't exist so why would he say that he'd drink my blood? God, what is happening to me?!' She then had to cover her head with her arms to shield herself as her captor swerved onto the freeway.

"Fuck!" the man cursed, "why can't this move faster!?"

Sara looked at the cars' speedometer: it read 69 miles per hour.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "Away from that son of a bitch," her kidnapper responded.

"You've already lost him," sobbed Sara, "why is it that you're still concerned in getting away from him?"

"Because I know he's still following me," the man said, "until I know…" he was cut off as something suddenly landed on top of the car.

"SHIT!" the man yelled, jerking the car around, swerving, trying to throw off whatever, or whoever, was on the car. The passenger side window suddenly shattered as the masked figure came in through it. He grabbed hold of the steering wheel, causing the car to veer off into the grassy median between the paved sections of the freeway.

It was difficult for Sara to tell what was happening in the front seat of the car. She realized that when the car stopped shuddering it meant that they were now in the opposing lanes of traffic and were now barreling down the wrong side of the highway at close to 70 miles an hour, with cars speeding toward them at even faster speeds. She was able to see her savior shove her captors' body out the car window, to be decapitated by a passing semi-truck. The car was close enough to the truck when this happened that the two vehicles collided with each other causing the car Sara and her savior were in to spin out of control. The figure jumped into the back seat of the car and wrapped his body around Sara.

'Is he trying to protect me?' Sara wondered, 'wait. Duh, Sara. What did you think he was doing?' she asked herself.

The car suddenly slammed into something causing the two of them to fly across the car and slam into the other side. Sara didn't feel anything, her rescuers' body absorbing the entire impact.

Sara lay there for a few minutes breathing hard. It was over. The masked man who had come to the rescue of her and her friends had killed all of the men in the group of assailants. She began to relax and her heart stopped beating so fast, only to beat faster again when she came to an astonishing realization. She knew who her savior was! She knew the feel of the strong arms around her, how they made her feel so safe and secure. And the smell of the man was undeniable. Her rescuer was none other than…

"Kyle…?"

---------------------------------

Kyle just sat there as he watched Sara reach up and peal the mask away from his face and look at him. 'Well, looks like the discussion of what I am came in a slightly different fashion than I envisioned,' he thought as he watched the emotions play over Sara's face.

'Interesting,' he thought, 'I expected her to be shocked and possibly afraid, she's shocked, yes, but she looks more…relieved than afraid. I don't think I have time to find out why though.'

"Hey there," Kyle said, "it's in your best interest that you not be associated with this crash. We need to get out of here."

"But, Kyle! Leaving the scene of an accident is illegal!" Sara protested.

"I know it is," Kyle calmly stated, "however, since the reason why the car suddenly drove over the thirty foot grass median between the lanes of traffic and drove head on into opposing traffic at 70 miles an hour now resembles ash explaining what happened will get a little tricky. Besides," he added, "I know some people who can make this thing appear to never have happened."

"Ok, but how do we get out…?" Sara didn't manage to finish her question before Kyle released her and punched a hole in the roof of the car, climbing out of it and reaching back inside for her.

"Oh," Sara said, her eyes widening. It appeared that she had temporarily forgotten that Kyle was much stronger than a normal human. Kyle hoisted her out and set her on the ground. He then reached into his coat and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" he faintly heard Sara ask while listening to the phone ring.

"Hello."

"Hey there Godfredson, took me a bit longer than I expected but we are ready for clean up now. You'll find the scene in the usual manner."

Kyle flipped the phone shut and tossed it back into the wreckage of the car.

"Ok, that's the easy part," he said, turning to Sara, "the tricky part is getting you back to your friends."

"How is that tricky?" asked Sara, "do you have some sort of device that will transport me back to the mall? And why did you throw your phone back into the car?"

"I threw the phone into the car because there is a tracking device implanted in the phone that will lead the 'clean-up crew' to the scene of the accident." Kyle said, "And no I don't have a teleporter if that's what you're asking. The reason why it's tricky is I have to keep you on my back while I run."

With that he tossed her into the air, spun around, caught her on his back, a wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

"Feel free to hold as tightly as you like," he said as he wrapped her legs around his waist, "trust me when I say it won't affect me."

And with that he took off.

----------------------------------

Sara had been unsure what Kyle was implying when he told her that he would be carrying her on his back and be running at the same time. However when he tossed her eight feet into the air like she was nothing and took off through the trees she understood why it would be tricky. Kyle had to keep someone on his back that might pass out from fright or shock as he whipped through the trees and fields at speeds that were probably faster than any normal human could possibly run at.

'What did he mean when he said me squeezing him wouldn't affect him,' she thought as she increased her death grip on Kyle's neck, 'and how is he able to do all these things.'

She wasn't able to focus on these thoughts for long as the shadows of the night flew past her as Kyle ran on.

-------------------------------------

Kyle stopped about a block away from where Sara's friends were. They hadn't moved far from where they were attacked, not that they had had a chance to really it had only taken Kyle around nine minutes round trip to rescue Sara and bring her back. He expected that they were still in a good deal of shock from the event.

'Well, it's a good thing they won't be remembering the exact details of it then,' Kyle thought to himself.

Gently, Kyle unwrapped Sara's arms and legs from around him and put her down, turning to look at her as her feet touched the ground. Her eyes were still wide open, she was breathing hard, and her heart was racing.

'What were you expecting, Kyle,' he asked himself, 'she just got off the back of her probably soon to be ex-boyfriend who took her running through the woods at close to one-hundred miles an hour.'

"Alright," he said out loud, "here are your friends. They'll be wanting to know that you're alright."

------------------------

Sara looked at Kyle as he said this to her. She figured he wouldn't want Jenna, Jasmine, and Chloe to know that it was him that rescued them, but it seemed like he was thinking something else too.

"Go on," Kyle prodded, gently pushing her in the direction of the girls, 'There's a sadness to his actions,' Sara realized.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened, what Kyle had just done, and now Kyle seemed to be saying…good bye? But she wasn't able to dwell on her last thought properly, for as she walked toward her friends they spotted her and sprinted for her, each with a cry of relief in their voices.

"SARA!" Jasmine screamed as she slammed into Sara, enclosing her in a death grip, "what happened? And where's that masked person?"

"Let her breathe Jas," Jenna said, "but still, what happened?"

"Our rescuer didn't catch my captor before he got the his getaway car," Sara started to say, "but our rescuer had a motorcycle and gave chase eventually catching up and managed to get into the car and caused a crash."

"HE WHAT?!" Chloe said wide-eyed, "and how did you escape with hardly a scratch on you?"

"My rescuer managed to grab me and jump from the car, using his body to shield me from the full force of the impact," Sara explained, "my captor was killed in the crash."

"Whoa," all three girls said.

"Where is this guy?" asked Jasmine. Sara looked back over to where Kyle had just been. He was gone.

"I don't know," she said, 'for sure, anyway,' she thought to herself, 'but I think I have an idea where I can find him in a little bit.'

--------------------------------------

Kyle had watched the entire exchange between Sara and her friends from the roof of a nearby building. He was intrigued by the fact that she had changed the story so that it seemed like she didn't know who her savior was and that the rescue hadn't been quite as dramatic as it really had been.

'All the easier for the memory re-writers to do their jobs I guess,' he thought as he jumped from roof to roof on the way back to his apartment. As he neared he gave one final leap, catapulting him through the air, and finally landing on the side of the building just next to his window. He stayed there for a moment to see if anyone had seen his recent display of acrobatics, after all he had just jumped the sixty foot gap between two buildings and was now clinging, or rather _sticking_, to the side of a building upside-down. He saw no one and proceeded to open his window and slip inside.

Once inside he took off his coat and shirt, placing them along with the mask that he had grabbed as he ran Sara back to her friends into the washing machine. Removing the rest of his clothes, placing them into the washer and starting it, he grabbed a towel and headed for his bathroom. He needed a shower, bad.

The hot water felt good as he stood under it. Hot showers were always good when he needed to think about something. Kyle had dealt with many problems by taking a hot shower to relax him into a state of meditation. The last time he had really used one for a purpose like this had been in 1973 after the war in Vietnam. That had been one of the more stressful times in his life. James had warned him against going into another war like that saying that the stress on Kyle's mind would begin to build up after seeing so many close friends die. Kyle knew James had been right but he also couldn't just sit by and watch something like this happen. He had seen it too many times before and felt that it would be more stressful on him if he did nothing. He was glad he did in the end.

Turning his thoughts back to the present issue, Kyle thought about what might be happening to Sara at that moment. It had been a while since he had left the shopping area and Sara might not even really remember what happened any more. Kyle smiled to himself, knowing that Godfredson was doing the job of clean up. 'He loves that position,' Kyle reminisced, 'there was that one time when he re-wrote twelve memories at the same time. Since then everyone has been trying to beat that record, rather unsuccessfully too.' He chuckled to himself softly. After the last attempt to break twelve James had put a stop to the competition saying that they were spending too much time re-re-writing memories because there were so many errors in the new memories when the workers tried that many people at once.

"Anyways," Kyle said out loud shutting off the water, "Sara won't be remembering this incident. But since the memory re-write doesn't go very deep she'll probably be a little uneasy with me from now on."

He sighed, toweling himself off and reaching for a pair of boxers and sweatpants, "Well, that just makes things a bit easier to break things off with her."

Kyle sat down on his couch. He didn't really know what was going on with himself. He knew that it was probably for the best that things ended between him and Sara, especially since he was, well…different to put it lightly. But, damn he didn't like that fact. The more he tried to convince himself that this new turn of events would benefit him the more he came to realize how much he didn't want to leave Sara.

"Dad," Kyle asked to the air, "is this what you felt when you met Mom?"

He had observed his parents for a while after James, Ann, and himself had to leave them. Their mother was distraught over their disappearance and their father comforted her, endlessly.

Other than that he didn't remember much of what his parents were like, it had been too long ago and some of the memories were a little too painful and were difficult to bring to the surface. And then there was that other factor…

"If I decide to try and keep the relationship going how would I go about doing it," Kyle mused to himself. He would definitely need to tell her just about everything, he had been planning on that to begin with but then he had to rescue her and her friends and had been discovered. That had put a few changes into how he was going to need to go about things. Kyle was unsure how those changes would take place but he definitely knew that it was going to happen.

Kyle started planning how he could tell Sara about himself. He could do several things, but none of them really seemed to work out in his mind. He could think of all sorts of physical displays that he could do, but all of them still ended in a broken relationship. Damn it! Nothing was working. The only way he could think of that would really work was if him rescuing her had not scarred her like he thought he had and that she would come over and knock on his door asking if she could speak with him.

Wait. Someone really was knocking on his door right now. Kyle walked over to the door and looked though the peep hole.

"Speak of the Devil," he said, opening the door. There was Sara, holding an overnight bag and gawking at Kyle's bare upper body.

"Hey," she said, "can I come in?"

* * *

_Well, this is an interesting twist._

_Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

"So, uh, can I come in?" Sara asked Kyle after a moment had passed.

"Sure," Kyle responded, stepping back so that Sara could walk through the door. Sara walked past Kyle, noticing that his body was in an odd state somewhere between tense and relaxed, and into his living room. Putting her overnight bag on the floor, she turned back to Kyle, who was now leaning against the doorway to the living room with his arms folded across his chest.

"My dad has been given the usual story for when I stay over here," she explained, "And Chloe is willing to say that I slept at her house if anyone asks."

She noticed Kyle's gaze shift to the overnight bag.

"Oh, don't worry," she told him, "I just have the usual stuff in there. You know: change of clothes, PJ's, toothbrush, etc. General overnight gear." She swallowed as Kyle continued to study her.

'What's he thinking?' she wondered.

"How was the shopping trip?" Kyle asked her, a knowing look in his eye.

"Oh, it was fun," Sara said brightly, "Jasmine found the dress she was wanting; Chloe bought a pair of shoes, again; Jenna and I bought several books; the boys found some really cool stuff at the sports store they went to, you should have gone with them."

"And what else happened?" Kyle asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there were these guys who herded us into this alley after we left the jewelry store at the strip mall on 56th street," Sara said, watching Kyle's face intently, "They were getting a little rowdy, but then this other guy in all black with a mask came and killed them all. Except for their leader, he grabbed me and ran off, the guy in black chasing after him. My captor got into a beat up car and drove away the guy in black running after the car. My captor eventually lost him and got on the interstate. Then the guy in black landed on the roof of the car and came in through the passenger side window, causing my captor to drive across the median into opposing traffic. The guy in black killed my captor and saved me, it was all really cool."

"Interestingly enough," Sara continued, "the guy in black was you. You then did this weird thing with a cell phone, threw me on your back, and ran me back to the girls. Then you disappeared and these big men in dark clothing came up to us and did funny things with Chloe, Jenna, and Jasmine. They were about to do the same thing to me when the leader, the biggest guy, stopped them and asked me if I wanted to have my memory re-written?"

She raised her eyebrow at Kyle who appeared to be having a hard time not laughing.

"I declined, and they left," Sara finished, "The girls and I finished shopping. We swung past my house for a moment for me to get my stuff and then we came here to drop me off. So here I am, here for the night. Got an extra bed?"

Kyle looked at her for a moment, then asked, "So I'm guessing you want a bit of an explanation from me about what happened tonight?"

Sara gave an exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes. "If you have to," she told him.

Kyle couldn't hold it back any longer. He threw his head back and laughed so hard he had to grab hold of the doorway for support.

"Might I ask what you find so funny?" Sara asked him, walking up to him and standing with her face looking up into his, only a few inches apart.

"The way you said everything reminded me of Ann," Kyle explained as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I could have sworn that she was standing in front of me saying that numerous times there."

Sara grinned. She had hoped that Kyle would still be Kyle when she came over. Right now she just wanted him to tell her what was going on, but she still wanted to have her crazy boyfriend in the end. She figured that even if he was a radioactive failed government science experiment that had somehow gotten loose she would still love him.

Kyle stopped laughing and looked back down at her.

"Tell me," he asked, "do you have any ideas for who or what I am?"

"Well…," Sara started, 'Great, all I have is silly ideas from comic books. Well those are probably as good as any,' she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Are you some sort of government science project that didn't go right or you're from another planet and you being on Earth gives you superhuman abilities?"

Kyle chuckled at her. "Going to the comic books for answers, eh?" he joked with her, "I'll be the first to admit, many comic books hit far closer to the truth than people are led to believe, but you hit the wrong comic books."

He started walking toward the wall on his right, her left. "As you probably have already notice," he said, "I am not entirely like other people. I have large amounts of physical endurance coupled with physical strength. I am rather strong for my size. I also am incredibly graceful."

He stopped at the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "There are also a few other aspects you have noticed," he continued, "High School or even life itself doesn't seem to challenge me very much. I am smart enough sometimes that it appears like I have done this same activity more than once before. In the two years that you have known me I haven't seemed to have aged a day. It would indeed appear that I am more than human."

He stepped onto the wall as he said this.

Sara's eyes opened wide as Kyle _walked up_ the wall and stepped onto the ceiling.

"The men that attacked you just a little while ago were also more than human," he continued, "They didn't feel pain in the usual ways, they were far stronger, and when they died they slowly smoldered until their bodies resembled a little pile of ash."

Sara was beginning to think she knew where Kyle was going with his explanation now, but it made no sense! Those sorts of creatures didn't exist! Did they?

Kyle stepped onto the opposing wall that he had walked up and walked down it to the floor. When he reached Sara he turned to her and looked her in the eye. Sara wondered what he saw in them. Fear? Anxiety? She hoped neither emotion was present in her appearance, but she wasn't sure.

"So do you have a new theory on what I am?" Kyle asked her.

Sara blinked, she did but she didn't want to say it to him. It sort of embarrassed her just thinking about the possibility that it was true.

Kyle sighed at her silence. "What you're thinking is correct, Sara," he told her, "I am, what you would call, a vampire."

---------------------------------

"You're a _vampire_?" Sara asked, a note of hysteria in her voice.

Kyle grinned at her, showing her his fangs, "Indeed I am," he told her, "Have been since the year seventeen hundred and forty-one."

Sara gave a small laugh, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Kyle sat on the couch facing hers, a small coffee table separated them from each other.

"Just how old are you?" Sara asked, holding her head in her hands.

"I was born in 1723," Kyle told her, "My brother James was born two years earlier in the year 1721, and Ann was born a year after me in 1724."

"Wait," Sara looked up at Kyle, "Ann is younger than you? I thought she was your twin?"

"That's what I've been telling people," Kyle said, smiling a bit, "My siblings and I have a great deal of fun seeing just what we can get people to believe. Ann has passed for a twenty-one year old college student before, even though her physical age appearance is that of a girl who is just about to turn seventeen."

"Wow," Sara breathed.

"Since you know of the existence of vampires," Kyle said, leaning back, "I should probably give you a complete explanation for them. Or at least as complete a one as I can give you. A good deal of what you know about vampires from movies and books is actually quite true. They have to live off the blood of the living to survive, most can't go out in sunlight…"

"What do you mean most?" Sara asked.

"Older stronger vampires sometimes develop enough power to withstand the light of day," Kyle explained, "As you have seen many times, I have been out in broad daylight, survived, and I have just told you that I am a vampire."

"Continuing with what I was saying," Kyle said, "To avoid confusion I will list of the various strength levels of a vampire and tell you the strengths and weaknesses of each." He got up from the couch, "This is going to take a while, want anything to eat? Drink?"

'A sandwich would be nice, and some tea,' thought Sara.

Kyle smiled, 'This will be fun,' he thought to himself, and he walked into the kitchen before Sara could say what she had just thought out loud.

Coming back a moment later with her mental request, he put the sandwich and glass of tea down on the coffee table in front of her. He had a bottle of refreshment for himself. Sara stared at him in a disbelieving manner for a moment before picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

"How'd you do that?" she asked him.

"I can read your mind if I have eye contact with you," Kyle explained opening his bottle, the smell of the cool blood inside made his mouth water. He took a quick draught from the bottle and put the cap back on it.

"Alright, vampires," he said, "James and I usually use a five level categorization system. This makes it easy for us to keep track of things, seeing as there are actually only around three and a half to four billion humans on the planet instead of the six and a half that people are lead to believe."

"There are that many vampires?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow at Kyle.

"No, there are only around two hundred thousand vampires worldwide," Kyle told her opening his bottle again, "However, there are a great number of other supernatural creatures in existence as well."

"The system my brother and use to classify vampires is based off of making things easy so some of the names are a little corny or seem a little unusual I guess," Kyle continued, "The first level is a Basic Vampire or what we call a Wraith. This is because the longer an individual stays at this beginning level the more "crude" or "demonic evil" they become. Eventually they just turn into a mindless killing machine, so weak minded that stronger vampires are known to take control of them and force them into servitude."

"It has the "traditional" vampiric strengths and weaknesses: Inhuman strength, inhuman speed, "immortal" if you will, though that just means that it can't die on its own. As for its weaknesses, the traditional as well: sunlight will cause it to smolder and burn to ash, religious faith will ward it off, any religion might I add not just Christianity, a stake to the heart, wooden or silver, will kill it, and the removal of its head will also end its life."

"What about garlic?" Sara asked, sipping her tea.

"That superstition stems from the fact that the plant has a very potent smell and vampires have an acute sense of smell," Kyle said, taking a drink from his bottle, "there is no weakness there, unless you count overpowering a vampires senses to be a weakness."

Sara nodded, apparently mulling over what Kyle had told her. "So this is the weakest level?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered her, "The next level is what we call and Intermediate Vampire. I've been trying to come up with a better name for it for the better half of the last century but with no luck."

"The Intermediate Vampire is stronger than a Wraith, but not too much stronger. Then again, there is variation in all the levels. An Intermediate Vampire can be physically stronger than a vampire in the next strength level, but the vampire in the next strength level is still "stronger" than the Intermediate."

Kyle chuckled, remembering an old memory from the past. In 1837, James had come across an Intermediate Vampire who tried to kill him. The Intermediate was much larger than James and was far stronger than he was with pure brute, physical strength; but James, being the level above the Intermediate, toyed with the vampire for a few moments before ripping it to shreds.

"As for its weaknesses," he said to Sara, "an Intermediate Vampire doesn't have as severe a reaction to sunlight as a Wraith does. It will burn slower, so can be in sunlight for short periods of time without dying, but it needs to get out of the sunlight or it will die. As far as religion, there is less of an effect on an individual at this level. Intermediates can carry around symbols of their religion if they choose but it is difficult for them to enter a place of great spirituality or holiness."

"An Intermediate also heals at a faster rate than a Wraith does. And, if the vampire consumes enough blood, animal or human it doesn't matter, it can re-attach or even re-grow a severed limb. Though if you cut off its head, that is still the end of the vampire."

"What about some of those other characteristics that vampires have in the books?" Sara asked, "Like having to sleep in a coffin with the soil from their birth place in the bottom, or being unable to cross running water."

"Pure superstition to make humans feel safer," Kyle told her, "and many vampires through the ages have actually acted upon those superstitions to solidify the seeming "validity" of the belief. It's only because we have very long lives and it takes a bit to entertain us after a while."

"Is that why you're here?" Sara asked, "You wanted to entertain yourself?"

"Yes and no," Kyle said hesitantly, 'How do I say this?,' he thought, "I'm here because trying to act like a normal human is a challenge, and it gives me a break from my duties at James' organization."

"You mean you already work for your brother?" Sara asked.

Kyle laughed, "Sara, I'm 285 years old. I've been "working" for my brother for the past hundred and thirty of them. I should say "working with" instead of "working for", I help James run the organization, along with Ann."

"And what about me?" Sara asked softly, "where do I fall in all of this?"

Kyle leaned forward gazing intently at Sara. After a moment she looked up at him, giving him eye contact. "You were something I wasn't entirely expecting," Kyle said in a low voice, just loud enough for Sara to hear it, "Everything that I told you about how you make me feel, I don't need to have something to keep me active, I can just be me, to an extent, is completely true. I've been fighting with myself for a few weeks now over how I should handle our relationship. Whether I should tell you about what I am, or if I should try and cleanly break ties with you."

"Before you get upset," Kyle quickly said as Sara opened her mouth, "I decided that I would tell you because I felt that I would break your heart if I severed the relationship and I knew that I would destroy mine."

Sara appeared to choke back a couple tears. She rose from the couch, walked around the coffee table, slid in next to Kyle on his couch and hugged him tightly to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, "because I definitely love you."

Kyle felt a brief swell of emotions, then wrapped his arms gently around her.

"I know," he said just as softly, "I love you too. And that's why this decision has been so hard for me to make. I destroy both our lives if I end our relationship, but I put you in danger by preserving it."

"How am I in danger?" Sara asked looking up at him, their faces inches apart from each other.

Kyle took the opportunity to sweep down and kiss her at that moment. He listened to her heart beat harder, her breathing become uneven, felt her melt into his muscular frame. She opened her mouth, inviting him in. Kyle paused for a moment, if he accepted he could bite her and he didn't want that to happen, but it was what she wanted, and he wanted for that matter.

He threw his caution to the wind and accepted her invitation, his tongue entering her mouth, playing with hers. Sara began to lay back on the couch and Kyle let her pull him down on top of her. They pulled their legs up onto the couch, fully lying on it. Kyle braced his arms on either side of Sara, keeping his weight off of her. Sara ran her hands down Kyle muscled back, feeling his muscles as he shifted slightly.

Kyle broke their kiss, and kissed his way down her chin to her neck, smiling to himself as she extended her neck allowing him more access to her skin. Sara's breath hitched as Kyle found a sensitive spot on her neck, lingering there before breathing softly on her as he returned to her mouth.

Kissing her again, he raised her up off the couch, rolling over so that she was now the one on top. Sara straddled Kyle's waist, pulling back to catch her breath for a moment. She ran her fingers lightly down Kyle's chest to his six pack abs.

'God he's perfect,' Kyle heard Sara's thought as he glanced into her eyes, he smiled at her, chuckling softly.

"Some scientists' say that perfection is actually a weakness, or a bad spot," he said softly, "There's nowhere to go once you reach perfection, no more room for imagination. I would hardly call myself perfect, Sara."

"Then you're close enough for my standards," Sara whispered, leaning back down and gave him a mind numbing kiss. Kyle smirked into Sara's kisses, grasping her head and massaging her scalp. Sara couldn't hold the soft moans back as Kyle worked his hands in her soft hair.

After a few more minutes of kissing and touching, Kyle sat back up, pulling Sara into his lap.

"I did that for a number of reasons," he explained, "One, because it felt like the right thing to do at the moment," they grinned at each other for a moment, "Two, because I wanted to show you and myself that it wasn't a danger for us to have this kind of intimate relationship with each other. With me as a vampire, I am far stronger than you as a human. Compared to me you are incredibly fragile and I have to be rather careful with you at times so as to not cause you harm."

"I guess that's why you were so gentle with me during the early parts of our relationship," Sara stated, smiling happily, she giggled, "Kyle, you still have three more types of vampires to tell me about."

"So I do," Kyle grinned lying back on the couch, Sara snuggling into him.

"After Intermediate Vampire, we have the Master Levels," Kyle continued his explanation, "The weakest of the Master Levels is the 3rd Level Master. Vampires reach this level through an understanding of their nature and their body, though sometimes demonic arts are used to gain power quickly. For those vampires, religion returns to being a completely intolerable concept. For vampires who chose a more natural path, religion is whatever they wish it to be. James went to Seminary once and became an ordained minister."

"3rd Level Masters have a great deal of physical strength and endurance, I have seen one lift an SUV over its head with relative ease. By this level, sunlight is no longer a great threat, though it still stings to have it touch your bare flesh. Healing and the regeneration of limbs is much faster at this level, in the upper range of the level vampires can almost regenerate limbs instantaneously. On top of that, if a 3rd Level Master Vampire has assistance, in other words blood, they can be revived if there is loss of the head and heart. If one of those is present, the other can be regenerated. A resistance to silver also begins at this level."

"Next we have (can you guess?) the 2nd Level Master. When a vampire gets to the stronger regions of this level they can no longer be killed by the traditional means. A supernatural force must kill them, whether it is vampiric or something else. The vampire also begins to gain abilities, like transforming into a mist or fog or even a swarm of bats. Sunlight has no affect on 2nd Level Masters at all, I don't even think they can get sunburned."

"Usually an individual this strong has been a vampire for quite some time, at least say, seventy maybe eighty years. Therefore, vampires tend to have developed little eccentric behaviors to keep themselves from going mad. Imagine, staying the same relative age for seventy years, watching the people around you slowly aging, your friends dying, and yet you endure. For some, vampirism is their own personal Hell after awhile."

"A 2nd Level Master is almost unimaginably strong," Kyle said, "Thankfully only around five-to-ten percent of all vampires ever reach that level. They say that a 2nd Level Master exists in two realities: the one of the living and the one beyond the living."

"But it doesn't stop there," Kyle continued, "There is one more level beyond this one: 1st Level Master. A true Nosferatu, which is a more traditional term for such a creature. Anything that a 2nd Level Master can do, a 1st Level Master can do to the nth degree. Rumor has it that the only way to obtain such power is if an already existing Master passes it down to you."

"Have you ever met one of these vampires?" Sara asked, shivering a little. Kyle hugged her tighter.

"No I have not," he said, "But I've heard legends that Count Dracula is such a vampire, and that there can be only one Nosferatu in existence at a time."

"What would a person do with that kind of power?" Sara wondered.

"I wouldn't know," Kyle admitted, "I'm not that strong."

The two of them looked at each other, and suddenly burst out laughing. That had been the first time Kyle had ever mentioned the limit to what his abilities were. They laughed for a moment relishing the break in the tension that filled the air while Kyle explained the nature of the strongest of vampires. Kyle looked over at the clock, eyes opening as he did so.

"Hot Damn!" he exclaimed, "Two-thirty in the morning. We need to find you a bed."

"Kyle, wait," Sara said, placing her hand on his chest, "I was thinking that, if it is ok with you, I slept in your bed tonight. With you in it with me."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Are you trying to imply something?" he asked her.

Sara blushed bright red, "No, Kyle, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Well, yours is also in the gutter if you know what I'm thinking you're implying," Kyle sniggered.

Sara glared playfully at him, "Kyle," she said, pretending to be serious, "I was saying that just because we don't feel like having sex with each other just yet, doesn't mean that we can't sleep together."

Kyle nodded, still grinning, "I'll let you get ready, call me when you're in bed, I'm going to finish my little snack here," he pointed to the bottle he had been drinking out of on the coffee table.

"Alright," Sara agreed, getting up and taking her overnight bag in the direction of his bedroom.

Kyle watched her walk to his room and shut the door. He sighed and picked up his bottle, drinking from it. He had told her so much, yet there was still so much more he had left to tell her. He stared at his the back of his hand for a moment, then watched as the muscles in his arm pushed three sterling silver coated titanium claw-like blade out of his hand.

"And just how will I explain this to her?" he said to himself. He retracted the claws and finished his drink, rinsing out the bottle and putting it in the recycling.

"Kyle," he heard Sara call, "I'm done."

He walked out of his kitchen and to his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he revealed Sara, clad in a pair of short athletic shorts and a tank top. He had seen her in her bikini several times so this wasn't the most scantily clad he had ever seen Sara, but somehow her being dressed like this, in his bedroom on top of that, was slightly…arousing.

He pushed the desires to the back of his mind, walking up to Sara and pulling her into a hug, which she burrowed into. Kyle wasn't a large male, but he was still larger than Sara was. Kyle scooped her up, walked over to his bed, sat down and rolled onto the mattress. Pulling the light sheet over them, he looked down at Sara.

"Your heart is beating rather fast for a person trying to go to sleep," he told her.

"I know, it's just that I'm in bed with my boyfriend," Sara squealed quietly, "I've never done anything like this before."

"If it makes you feel better neither have I," Kyle told her.

Sara looked at him with her mouth gaping slightly. "You mean you're a two hundred and eighty-five year old virgin?!" she asked incredulously.

"I never said I hadn't ever had sex with someone before now," Kyle calmly said, "I've just never slept in the same bed with someone before. There's a bit of a difference."

"I'll take your word for it," Sara yawned, "I'm tired, but I'm not sleepy. That doesn't even make sense."

"Actually it does," Kyle said, "You feel tired, but you don't feel like falling asleep. Not quite the same as the analogy I just told you but it resembles it, sort of."

Sara giggled, "So what was your first time like?" she asked him. "I think that's a story for later," Kyle told her, "Now is the time for sleep, especially for the human who needs it more."

"But I can't fall asleep," Sara whined, "I'm too excited!"

"Easily fixed," Kyle told her, looking into her eyes, "_Sleep."_ he commanded her.

"Yes," Sara murmured, "sleep…now…" Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a blissful sleep. Kyle smiled and hugged her gently to him.

"I love you, Sara White," he whispered softly. He couldn't quite make it out, which was impressive considering his hearing, but he thought he could hear "I love you too, Kyle Moor" being whispered from Sara's lips.

* * *

_And how did people like this chapter?_

_Let me know, please review._


End file.
